


Dark Winter

by DarkStarlight



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarlight/pseuds/DarkStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark of a winter storm near Briggs, Ed is on a mission to find and drag Mustang back to Central. The changes in the older man bring with them a change in Ed as well . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The only thing of FMA I own are the DVD’s, movies, games, a wall scroll and the collector pictures and action figures. Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa-sempai and I am making no money from writing this. 
> 
> Warnings: Graphic Violence, Sexual Content, Blood and Gore, and Spoilers for Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood
> 
> A/N: Quick note about this AU story, Ed still has both his automail and alchemy, Roy lost his sight and went to Briggs to cope originally.

### Chapter One: Frozen

#### Somewhere Near Briggs

It was beyond cold, he'd blissfully forgotten how cold it was on the Northern boarders of Amestrius near the Drachma Mountains. He couldn't forget how cold the General herself was no matter what he tried. This biting cold that sapped his strength and made his whole body ache in the same manner as though he had gotten into another fight with the first Greed was why he never wanted to return to these reaches of the country. Yet, here he was and for a bastard he swore to himself and everyone else he could care less about. That prementioned bastard had decided after what he had unwillingly been forced to pay in a battle he never should have involved himself in so deeply in the first place that he needed to be away from everyone he knew. It was purely understandable for a time, not for four damn years. 

Therefore, the blond haired twenty year old, Lieutenant Colonel, better known as the Fullmetal Alchemist found himself catching a train to go looking for said bastard to drag his sorry ass back to Central where he belonged. No one had heard from the man or seen him other than his commanding officers which were few here in this abandoned ice land of a base. The aforementioned blond was treading through two foot six inches of snow in a heavy, state issued, wool trench coat over a soaked to the bone Amestrian Military uniform he had finally and regretfully for him, grown enough to fit into with a blizzard on the horizon. He had at least had the presence of mind before he was ordered on this retrieval mission to have his mechanic install automail meant for this weather.

That of course, did nothing to neither stop the cold from turning the metal into ice cycles nor keep that same ice from threading itself through his blood to coat his very bones and chill him down to his very core. The only optimistic thing about this was that he had somehow managed to convince his younger brother not to accompany him after years of continuously telling his brother not to join the military. Alphonse Elric was no longer considered a candidate for a State Alchemist, since it was publicly known that the younger Elric was formally married to a young Xingese princess by the name of Mai.

The elder had no objections to his sibling going to Xinghan to study their alkehestry or whatever it was called and was even present at the wedding with his at the time girlfriend and childhood friend Winry Rockbell. But that was little more than six months ago and his return from leave granted him the end of a three year relationship and a mission to go after a sorry excuse for a Colonel in the middle of nowhere. He wanted to scream from the unfairness and frustration of it all but that would be wasted energy he needed to get through this snow to the damn base.

Four years since he had seen the one Colonel Roy Mustang. His brother had fully recovered from the damage the gate did to him, and by faults of his own making. He had fallen in and out of love, mostly because too much had changed and they had grown up and apart separately for too long. And he had managed to accept that he was part of the inner circle and family that was Mustang's crew and team. After coming to terms with the things that would never change and accepting the changes that had to come he had finally grown up and took a look around him. He stayed with the military and was part of the committee that delegated which qualified to become State Alchemists, the head of the Research Department, and the right hand of the now Colonel Riza Hawkeye. 

His rank had its privileges and its disadvantages, he was still granted field assignments but he spent enough time in the office doing boring as hell paperwork and sorting through the same boring paperwork to have an understanding for both Hawkeye and Mustangs' jobs. He was sure he would never understand why they had not put bullets in their own heads just for the paperwork alone. He was pulled out of his pondering when he suddenly tripped in the snow and landed face first in the white, wet, freezing frost. With a growl he wrestled with his coat and the ensnaring snow and managed to push himself up, now even more frozen and wet than he was before. Crossing his arms over his chest he glared at the barren field of white around him. 

Sun or not it was hell frozen over out here and regardless of the base being within sight it seemed like for- wait the base was within sight. With new vigor and strength he pushed forward this time more quickly and with optimism. He was far too happy to see a building with what he hoped to be warm and stocked with food and water to notice the barren state of the place. So naturally when he arrived to be greeted by a locked door and dark rooms he was surprised and then aggravated and then following that pissed. With a loud yell of frustration he clapped his hands together, letting the alchemic energy build before slamming his palms into the heavy metal door. The ground shook from the shockwave of energy before the door flew open with a bang. 

Stomping inside and kicking the door closed behind him Edward Elric walked into what he would soon find out would be the beginning of a new chapter of his life, one unlike any other he had faced before.

 

_**To Be Continued . . .** _


	2. Foresight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having his sight taken from him, especially without his consent, had nearly crippled him but now he had acquired so much more . . .

### Chapter Two: Foresight

The human sight was limited at best and something everyone took for granted, with the exception of the blind or those lacking one of the five senses. But without his human sight he could still see and more brilliantly now than he ever had before. With this second sight that allowed him to see colors more brilliantly and read others in an entirely more accurate way he could truthfully admit that he was glad to have lost his human sight. He could see with more clarity day or night and could even count the number of heartbeats the human heart beat and determine how that same human was feeling. Fear, anger, desperation, defeat, happiness, he could read it all just with the beat of their hearts or the way they smelled. 

He was also much stronger and quicker not only mentally but physically as well. He had the strength of five of the Northern Soldiers which was equal to ten men anywhere else. Instead of five to twenty seconds to think things through and find all the possible scenarios of a situation he could figure that all out in three to five. He had not only regained his sight but enhanced it and the other senses and strengths of a human as well. But that was just the thing; he was no longer human, at least not completely. Dabbling in a gate from a foreign country and finding rituals and alchemy that no one would dare spread across a power hungry nation like Amestrius he had learned of this alter life. One where he was caught between the immortal life of a living undead and forever wandering soul and that of the human with a soul, a conscious, and more needs than any living creature in existence.

The price was high, but he felt he had indeed received the better end of bargain. He was granted what he was lost and many other positive attributes with only one price to pay. He now had to choose between drinking blood to replenish his energy, human preferably but he’d found he could drink animal blood, preferably that of predatory animals for a fine taste or siphoning off energy from others. Originally one would be disgusted or horrified by this, but he had learned control from the old man who had taught him how to perform the ritual and alchemy it had taken to grant him these gifts. He had killed the man in the end, but horrified by that he had learned control and forced himself to never kill again. With power and strength come consequences and responsibilities, that much could be said for an alchemist as well as an Lavepyre.

The word was a name derived from older names and that of the modern horror stories, a combination of the words Lamia and Vampire. For the new breeds of these immortal beings who could retain their souls and conscience a new name was made. Most continued to possess their souls and conscience if they were of strong enough mind when turned or created. He was not turned nor created merely a product of determination, knowledge, and power, thus reborn. The rebirth had been trying and excruciating but he would do it again in order to gain all that he had. In this time he had managed to increase his own strength so he could gain the power to walk in the sun, though it was very trying and draining, and he could stop himself from killing anyone he fed from. 

Yet he was not entirely ready to return to Central like his colleagues had requested countless times. Being around so many people at once would be a true test of his self control and not something he was sure he could manage just yet. Due to the blizzard coming in he and everyone else were given orders to go to Briggs' and that was testing his self control greatly. It was a wonder that over three hundred soldiers were stationed up north. He had been fairly lucky to have found himself lost in Drachma territory and discovered by an elderly alchemist from Drachma that felt he was too old to kill an Amestrian soldier. After being helped to regain his strength he began to speak with this man, who seemed interested in hearing how he had lost his sight and what brought him to wander into enemy territory.

He could admit he had done so purposefully trying to end his own life but he was granted a second chance. And then a third chance once he learned of the knowledge this elderly man had. He had submitted a request for a leave of absence, which was granted for some reason he had yet to figure out, and for the following year he had studied and learned. Then he was reborn and for another year he learned control and adapted to who he had willingly become. It was through the weekly reports of his well being and location that he was granted so much time for leave. He had also learned of his subordinate becoming the subordinate of his more than capable right hand woman. 

Now, as he wandered through the base aimlessly he paused at hearing someone speaking over the radio. It was a voice he swore he recognized, though it was deeper and the static from the blizzard that had just begun made it a bit difficult to understand what was being said.

"Anyone . . . . " more static before "where . . . " again static and some crackling of unsteady lines being blown about and snowed on "empty base . . . " he turned towards the room and stood in the threshold to listen better. "Full-" the line was completely overwhelmed by the static. It took that cut off word to confirm his suspicions. The very same subordinate he had just had on his mind was at the Northern Base that all of them had just abandoned because of the storm outside. Hawkeye must have become fed up with his excuses not to return to Central and had sent the only one capable of forcefully dragging him back. Maybe he should test that theory; four years had passed since he had seen the Fullmetal Alchemist after all.

He cleared his throat and said to the two startled soldiers sitting in the room trying to figure out what was going on, "Inform someone that I will go and fetch the lost Fullmetal Alchemist."

Both of them looked even more startled at his words but he paid them no attention as he stood up fully, left the room, and headed down the hall towards an exit. Only an hour ago everyone had arrived here at Briggs from North H.Q. so he had yet to relieve himself of his heavy coat though he hardly needed it being mostly hot blooded as he was now. It would not do well to have others aware of the changes in him however so he took extra care to act as human as he possibly could. Without a second thought or glance around him he made his way outside and headed further downstairs. It would be much quicker to have just jumped from the outer bridge but again, no human could survive that fall normally.

He would go and see to it that Edward Elric was rescued from the frozen hell of an empty base in a blizzard and also find out whether or not he stood a chance against that particular human typhoon. Perhaps he should play a game with the younger man to find out as much as he could about him, he had always wanted to get to know the fascinating prodigy better and with his heightened abilities he now had the opportunity if he played his cards right.

 

_**To Be Continued** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this maybe two years ago, it is nearly finished and I will be posting the last two chapters as soon as they are finished.


	3. Cat and Mouse

### Chapter Three: Cat and Mouse

He let out a yell before the crash of the radio slamming against the wall echoed in the empty room where he was, every single room was abandoned and the storm raging outside meant he was stuck right where he was. Trying to drag his automail through even thicker snow than what he had drug himself through for an eternity was out of the question. The snow always ended up piling into the automail and dragging him down more than what the weather already did. He had already ransacked every room searching for food or water or just something he could use to build a fire to find the entire building empty. 

Not even those gross boxed and sealed meals and he could figure out for himself why he wouldn't be getting water, the pipes had to have frozen over already. There was some warmth in the back reaches of the building which meant that the soldiers stationed here left only shortly before he had arrived. He thought he might have a bout of good luck when he came across the single thing in this empty place, a radio, that required some tinkering to get to work, but then that had failed him as well. After his frustration dissipated with the radio he walked over to the smashed pieces and knelt down before it clapping his hands and fixing what he had broken.

That seemed to be the story of his life, always sent to fix what he had broken, torn apart, or caused. It never seemed to end, this atonement thing. But at least he had set the most important of his mistakes right. Al was whole and flesh and bone and getting on with his life and well his best friend was doing the same right now he hoped. He had still not managed to rake up the courage to talk with her yet, getting over a relationship like that was harder than he thought it would be. Sure, she had broken up with him but he still felt guilty about not being able to at least have a relationship with the one girl he was sure he was going to marry and settle down with throughout his teenage years. 

With a sigh he pulled away from his thoughts, there was no telling if those on the other end of the radio understood anything he said so he might as well walk around the building to try and stay as warm as he could. Maybe he could check through it once more and get lucky enough to find some sort of nourishment or a better way to stay warm. It was already completely dark outside and therefore he had to find his way around with his hand trailing along the wall but it was better than sitting still and doing nothing at all.

Finding his way blindly out of the room and down the hallways once again he kept his senses on alert in case he should find intruders or any stragglers that were simply trying not to be found. There would be no point to this mission he was sent on if he ended up being killed or caught off guard because he was idiotic about walking around a seemingly empty building. Hawkeye was making him more cautious than he used to be, or maybe that just had to do with maturing. That had to be what it was, he was an adult now by anyone’s standards and more cautious because he had grown tired of his previous recklessness in the past.

Except he had only seemed reckless to everyone else, he had always thought things through since what he had done all those years ago in a ignorant attempt to bring back his mother. He knew how a situation could turn out but chanced it despite the danger he was in. He was impulsive to those around him but they seemed to forget that he wasn't an idiot and thought everything through before he leapt. Another doorway, another empty room, and it was growing darker and colder by the minute. 

Empty room after empty room and one silent, dark hallway after another he ended up back in the room he started after an hour had passed. He could guess it was an hour ago since when he had passed a room with a window it looked to be twighlight and now it was pitch-black. He could just as easily be wrong since the snow storm howling outside made it hard to tell whether it was daylight or not. He let out a frustrated groan as he sank back against the wall facing what he hoped was the doorway and after a moment slid down to sit on the cold ground. He should have studied fire alchemy; he could have used the desks and chairs left behind to build a fire. Creating one from scratch was harder as cold as it was it would take forever to make a fire the old fashioned way.

He hadn't even realized that he had dosed off until he felt his sixth sense alerting him to danger in the air. Jumping to his feet he scanned the room uselessly but couldn't feel the presence of someone else there with him. Just as he was about to chalk it up to his imagination or a dream he heard the distant sound like air rushing past an open doorway. It had to be something that did that but what could move so silently and swiftly as to not make more than a passing stir in the air?

His muscles tensed instinctively when he heard a soft clicking noise that he swore was echoing off the walls from some other room. It was close to the sound of footsteps, but softer like whoever was walking barely touched their feet t0 the ground. Being as silent as he possibly could he made his way to the doorway of the room he occupied and paused to listen for that noise once more. It stopped and then another sound began. Some sort of scraping noise, like nails being drug against the wall but not with a deafening forcefulness like a teacher would do to get her students to be silent.

As he stepped out of the room and placed his back at the wall looking around blindly and keeping his left hand outstretched and his right clenched at his side the sound grew a bit louder with every inch he covered. By the time he reached the turn in the hallway and had passed five rooms the sound had receded only for the clicking to begin once more. Pausing at the corner he listened closely, it wasn't the clicking of footsteps, it was the sound of a lighter being opened and closed. He smirked, whoever this was they seemed like a pyromaniac and arrogant enough to announce themselves by making noises. He could think of a person it might be but he had to be sure before he announced his own presence.

He merely slid his foot forward to keep going when the clicking stopped with a louder snick echoing around him. Not moving after that because he could have sworn the sound suddenly came from the other end from where it had started his eyes narrowed in the darkness. His pupils had long since dilated and adapted to the dark but that didn't mean he could see very well, the storm was well and brewing outside and night had fallen so no matter how many windows there were they would not provide enough light to see by. Listening for whoever was here he could only hear the sound of his breathing and the way his heart was racing with adrenaline. 

Before long he decided to just keep moving and try to find out who this person or thing was, take them out, and get back to sleeping through this storm. Moving at a painfully slow pace to keep himself from being discovered or caught off guard it took him twice as long to cover the entire building again. He kept the same grueling pace on his way back to the room with the useless radio pausing just before the door because his instincts were screaming at him to stop. After a moment he realized why, he could sense someone else in the room. If he'd learned anything because of the situations being in the military had put him in it was to listen to his instincts. 

Figuring out who the hell it was and why they were playing this game of cat and mouse would have to be done carefully. Whoever the hell it was definitely had the upper hand if his prediction of their movements was anything to go by. He knew he was being toyed with and that annoyed the hell out of him. He tried to move as quickly and quietly as possible as he made his way back to his starting point and knew better than to hope whoever it was or whatever it was would be friendly. 

 

_**To Be Continued . . .** _


	4. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd finally crossed paths with his ex-subordinate and now it was time to try and get him to listen.

### Chapter Four: Contact

A smirk curled his lips, he could smell his intended target getting closer and he silently turned to face the doorway when he heard the acute noise of controlled breathing outside the door. The heightened senses were indeed a positive added attribute he had accumulated and adapted to. He could hear the way the young heart raced, no doubt with adrenaline more than fear or trepidation. He knew from experience and countless mission reports that Fullmetal did not scare easily; it was hard to scare someone who had seen the worst the world had to offer before he had even started puberty. 

He drank in the scent of the younger man; he had such a unique smell, especially when he compared it to the scent of the men stationed here in the north. Summer was a very dominant part of his scent, like fresh cut grass or the smell of the Earth as the sun baked it beneath its rays. There was also the smell of water, which he could understand considering the weather outdoors. But there was also another scent, one that was musky and earthly in a way he could not find a comparison to. It was delicious and enticing as much as the strong beating heart in what he knew to be a tone, tanned chest. 

He knew as his mind conjured up the image of running his fingers through the spun gold that crowned his ex-subordinate's head that he must have him, a taste was sure to make him addicted but perhaps it was the time to change the way Fullmetal saw him. It could be dangerous to allow him in to learn the truth but he could very well change that if he wove his circles right. Since his prey had finally found him, it was time to find out if the blond alchemist was as passionate towards everything in life as he was about his craft. Too long, he had waited to discover just how much his ex-subordinate cared or for what reason he had seemed so focused on him in the past. Indeed, why would the youth bother to come for him all alone if there was not some hint of him giving a damn?

He eased his way out of the shadows he had waited in and snapped his fingers feeling the echoing alchemy that resulted; of course, the younger State Alchemist would react in such a way. He saw the realization dawn in those golden eyes as the flames danced around the room but Mustang extinguished them before too much of himself could be seen. He smirked in the darkness at the question that followed that brief flash of light.

"Mustang? What are you doing here?"

"Perhaps I was stationed here, whatever are you here for?"

"I'm here to bring you back to Central you idiot. Everyone has been worried about you-"

Mustang moved before Edward could finish what he was saying, closing in on the younger man and seizing both of his wrists before the experienced fighter could do more than tense. The grunt the younger let out when he suddenly found himself pinned against a nearby wall with his wrists held against the wall was satisfying; so long, he had wished for the strength and audacity to overpower the blond. When the other struggled, he merely tightened his hold on him to ensure that it was noticed that his efforts were in vain. 

"I'm pleased to hear I was missed," a smirk curling his lips at the answering snarl and the younger man's attempts to pull his hands free.

"Fuck off asshole, let me the fuck go before I-"

Mustang pressed closer in silent warning to cut off the words his younger captive was going to say, he’d heard the diatribes his subordinate was known for enough times to know they could go on endlessly. Squeezing the wrists he held a bit more he said simply, "Things have changed a great deal since we last saw one another."

"So I've noticed bastard," the younger snarled and tried to pull away again, "since when were you this fucking strong, let me go."

"As you wish," the other said and did let go and backed away. Watching those angry golden eyes as they watched him cautiously he felt a bit smug that the all-powerful Fullmetal Alchemist was not able to break free from his hold by his own strength. He had even admitted that the dark haired man before him was indeed strong, however now was the time to spin this reunion in a different direction. He was highly curious as to how the unpredictable youth would react if he were told the truth about what had changed about his ex-commanding officer. 

Deciding that putting some distance between them may help the other feel less threatened Mustang turned and easily located the fireplace snapping his fingers to ignite the wood he had gathered from the furniture he'd found around this room and among others. This was the reason the younger was unable to find anything in which to build a fire. Motioning to a chair that the fire helped his companion to see he said, "Do have a seat Fullmetal, I'm certain this weather did not do well for you."

He expected the stubborn look and the scowl that crossed the younger man's face before he moved to the chair and moved it to the furthest corner from him but still close to the fire. Preferring to remain standing Mustang simply moved to the opposite corner of the fireplace and place his hand on the mantle to gaze into the fire, a habit he knew he would never lose nor cared to given the calming effects a fire had over him. After a few moments of tense silence had passed without even a movement from the tense young man he decided he would at the very least explain the questions Edward was likely to be running through his mind.

"I'm no homunculus, though my newly acquired abilities may bring you to such a conclusion."

"Then what the fuck are you?"

As expected from the sharp-minded young man, his previous statement led the other to hear what was not said directly. By saying he was not a homunculus he planted the idea that he was more than human and naturally led Edward to demanding an explanation that would explain what he could be other than human or homunculi.

"I am also not a chimera, though what I have become is a product in some way of alchemy."

"What the hell are you talking about? A product of alchemy but not chimera or homunculus, what the fuck else is there," the younger man's voice had risen in anger. Mustang was more than certain that the reason for such a reaction was due to the younger alchemist' own dealing with human transmutations and the downfalls of attempts at it. He could feel the disbelieving and simmering anger emitting from the young man from what he was saying but the older man had some amount of hope that Edward would understand why he had done what he had and grasp the concept of what he had become as a result without completely hating him. It was sure to take some coaxing and the requirement of choosing his words with care but he was willing. While he knew he was capable of merely taking what he wanted from the person who had haunted his dreams and remained mercilessly on his mind for years now he wished to take the less difficult approach and keep his own sense of morality. Ed had proven more times than any he had ever met that his loyalty, once given, did not waver and to truly gain it would be one of the greatest accomplishments Mustang could accomplish.

"What the fuck did you do Mustang? Why are you playing this word game shit with me? You've been holing away up here when the team needs you to come back toying with human transmutation. That's fucking idiotic. You should fucking know better. Now you're expecting me to just sit here and listen to what you have to say? Fuck this crap, you can stay up here if you've lost your common sense that much," Ed did get up but again Mustang moved faster than the young man could react and had him pinned to the side of the fireplace, this time both wrists held in a vice grip above his head. Bright, angry, golden eyes bored into him resentfully and with promised pain for his action but he only met the gaze and said calmly, "I assumed that one as world wise as yourself would refrain from making assumptions-"

He was cut off with an angry shout, "Assumptions my ass! You've obviously done some sort of human alchemy to be so fucking different and I'm supposed to not jump to conclusions! I've seen the damn results of that shit, hell so have you! You’ve read enough of my fucking reports and you still fucking-"

He tightened his hold and lowered his head so that their faces were a breath away making the younger man slam his head back into the brick of the fireplace. He winced slightly even though Mustang was sure it had hurt a great deal but didn't give his captive time to say much else, "I am aware of all of the dangers and I assure you that the human alchemy performed was far different from the alchemy of Amestrius and held a different element that gave a far different result. Unless you have forgotten Fullmetal, my rank, ambitions, and hard work became forfeit during The Promised day when I lost my sight."

"I know what happened to you, I was there-"

"Be quiet and listen," he said sharply emphasizing his point by letting Edward go only to place both of his hands on either side of the others' head to ensure he stayed where he was; "I came here to contemplate what I could possibly do to go about accomplishing my goals. However, in my time here I read aimlessly through books on alchemy and of course hit a dead end. We both know only the Philosopher's stone you sought out so desperately could cure what the gate did to me. Since I have seen the gate before I made the decision that I would risk appearing before it once more to set things right. This led me to wandering into Drachma territory where I met an old sorcerer and alchemist who happened to be more world wise in practice of arts beyond our own than I could hope to come across."

Ed's eyes were still narrowed suspiciously and angrily at him but he didn't make any motion to move. Before the older man could continue the younger all but snarled at him mockingly, "So, this really old fucker taught you magic or some shit and a different kind of alchemy that did whatever to you and gave you your sight back. You're full of shit, the only way to gain and not lose anything is with the stone and that requires a hell of a lot of lives to make."

"I told you to listen to me," Mustang tried to reiterate only to have those golden eyes darken and sharpen with decorum of hatred. 

"Fuck what you told me asshole; you killed in order to gain something for yourself-"

"The only time I have taken a life with alchemy was during the war under orders. I will never commit such immoral and unjust crimes on a living person even should my life be forfeit for it," Mustang snarled with his own anger in his voice. He cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure only to be forced back a step from a brutal shove to his chest from Ed. Instinct had him grabbing those wrists once more and forcing the arms to bend as he slammed the younger man into the brick while pressing the captured wrists harshly into his stomach to hold them in place. That scowl was only deepening while the hatred continued to grow.

"I took no lives with the alchemy that was performed because the alchemy was only used to bind the effects of the sorcery to only myself. I performed and designed the alchemy that was used to protect the old man."

"Yeah, but you killed that old man didn't you?"

"Yes, I did not have control over the side effects of the sorcery performed at that time. I am not human any longer and I require different sources of nourishment than is customary for human beings."

"What the fuck are you then? Why the hell are you strong enough to fucking hold me in one goddamn place? Why the fucking hell are you so fucking fast and able to see at night like some damn bat? And, why is your alchemy so damn different?"

That was new; he hadn't known Ed was that attentive to alchemical energy. That Ed could clearly see a difference in his own alchemical signature only made the younger man that much more of a prodigy that was initially believed. Yes, Mustang could see the individual signatures of alchemists and their energy, now, but he couldn’t have before. The color of one’s alchemy was concurrent with the elements at their disposal more often than not. But the energy signatures, the individual characteristics of alchemical energy was much more complex and very subtle as to be indiscernible by most regardless of whether they were an alchemist or not. Perhaps that was something Ed had learned after his run-ins with numerous greedy, twisted, sick alchemist like Shou Tucker and 'Father'. Stepping back and releasing the younger man's flesh and blood wrist he backed away enough that he could keep the other present to hear him and grant him enough room to think. After only a few moments went by so that he could come up with how to say what was needed he replied; "What do you know of those who must live off the blood of others?"

Ed looked at him as though he had grown another head for a moment before that scowl was back. While Mustang understood that the young man had plenty of reasons to dislike anyone who harmed others for their own greed, and he felt much the same way, he was quite annoyed by the quick assumption that he could clearly see had crossed the other alchemists' mind at his question. Before the blond could comment he went on to further explain, "A being that very literally lives off the blood of others yet with practice and determination can grow strong enough to resist the urge to kill their, shall we say prey?"

"What the fuck?! Are you trying to tell me you turned into some blood sucking super human or whatever? What the hell does that make you then and how can you-"

"Listen, as I requested of you earlier and I can give a better explanation. It would be better if you did not make assumptions before you have listened, as I have told you repeatedly during our past encounters."

It took a moment but he received a reluctant nod and the crossing of arms over the other's chest fit with that same scowl. Golden eyes still watched him suspiciously and cautiously as they narrowed at him and said gruffly, "Fine, but I'm sitting down for this one," to which he moved back to allow Edward to do while he still kept a close eye on him to make sure he did not run or otherwise engage in some activity that would prove troublesome. Once his comrade was seated he moved back towards the fire and decided that perhaps it would be best to be as straight forward as possible with Edward. After all, the honest, harsh truth always proved to be what the younger man sought after regardless of whether or not he liked it. 

"As I explained earlier the result that granted me all you stated earlier was a product of both magic and alchemy. I know you don't believe in magic but I was desperate enough to find some way to remedy my situation to take a chance on it. While there are many advantages to what occurred, such as a different and more accurate sight, a heightened sense of smell, strength, and intelligence there are disadvantages as well. I am no stronger and most likely weaker than a human while out in daylight, my alchemy is different, and while I can live on the food and drinks I have always needed to consume I also require blood to maintain my strength and health."

"This sounds like some damn horror story," Ed remarked sarcastically but the older man simply ignored him and continued with what he was saying.

"I have stayed here in the Briggs Mountains in order to gain further control over my instincts. It is difficult to fight the urges I have now when around more than a handful of people. I was going to return when I had gained that control along with the strength I needed to appear as 'normal' as possible."

"So let's get this straight, you used forbidden alchemy, outside the reaches of Amestrius, with the help of magic to turn into something that drinks blood and can't go out in daylight or be around a lot of people at once? In other words, you became a blood sucking, arrogant, more annoying jackass then?"

He smirked at the obvious sarcasm in Ed's voice and turned to face him fully, "Precisely, with the exception of my being a-"

"Can it bastard, why the hell do you think I believe that bullshit?"

"What proof would you wish for me to give you?"

"Hell if I know, I can see all the advantages you're talking about, but the disadvantages who the hell knows? Not to mention you still used alchemy you shouldn't have and turned yourself into something or other and you still have to harm others for your own survival. Fuck if that isn't just as bad as the homunculi you can add the drinking other people's fucking blood to the mix and that makes it worse."

"Well perhaps I should show you that I can do the last part without killing or harming someone."

"Oh hell no, I don't want to see that shit. You can just very well fucking stay up here and I'll go back to Central and tell everyone that you're a lost cause."

"I am far from a lost cause Edward and I assure you that I had no plans to make you sit on the sidelines and watch."

Mustang watched as dawning realization crossed the younger man's face and Ed jumped to his feet and clapped his hands transmuting his usual blade out of the materials of his automail arm. Mustang could clearly see, sense, and smell the fear mixed with anger coming from the younger man as he bared his teeth angrily at him and snarled, "Try it and I really will kill you."

"There's no need to resort to violence Edward, I was merely making a suggestion if you will."

"The hell you were, after all this shit you've told me what makes you think I believe you."

"Hmm, if I had wanted to forcefully take blood from you I would have done so one of the many times I restrained you before."

He remained where he was even as the younger alchemist stood ready to fight or defend torn between decisions and at a loss for words as logic began to take root in his sharp mind. Perhaps if enough time passed and Edward was allowed to think through what he was told he could learn to accept what was said as true and make his own judgment after that. What he had not expected was for the younger man to retract his blade and sit back down, his eyes watching him cautiously even as he lost himself in a sea of thoughts. It was not a sight he had seen often, the thoughtful expression and the way those golden eyes would haze over as his mind raced through facts, scenarios, possible outcomes, and theories, it was truly a waste to not have such an intelligent and talented scientific mind not attending college or some other sort of higher education that could broaden his knowledge further and help it flourish. 

Turning back to gaze into the fire a long stretch of time passed before the blond got up and said, "I'm going to try and trust you enough to let me sleep on this because your a bastard but you had a point earlier about the whole you could have done as you pleased earlier shit. Which, I am going to get you back for later when I figure out how, but yeah, I need to think about this crap you fed me."

"Very well, I would recommend remaining here as I collected every available piece for firewood upon my arrival. There are a handful of blankets in the corner of the room and I have no need of the coat that I wore outside of the fort."

"Yeah . . . uh thanks, night then," Ed said as he got to his feet, took the coat the older man grabbed from the floor and made his way to the far corner of the room where Mustang had stacked the blankets he'd brought from the fort for the young man. A few minutes of rustling while Edward made himself a make shift cot to lay on and then the young man laid down, pulling to coat over himself and curling up with his back against the wall in that small corner of the room. Taking advantage of the chair the raven haired officer simply sat and watched the fire and drifted into the light sleep of a soldier to ensure that nothing threatening came at them by surprise.

 

_**To be Continued . . .** _


	5. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having listened to the insane explanation Edward couldn't decide whether instinct or logic should guide his actions.

### Chapter Five: Finally

Waking up it took his eyes some time to adjust to the warm lighting within the room. As his vision cleared, he found himself more inclined to remain curled up on his side in the warm bundle around him, which felt thicker than it had when he had fallen asleep. He heard the very quiet clink of metal hitting metal and would have sat up fully to try and determine what it was if not for the fact that Mustang passed in front of his view letting him know who was responsible for the nearly discernible noise. 

It would be childish to act as though he were still asleep as the man returned to his line of sight and his gaze was more felt than seen settling upon his form. He let out a yawn and reluctantly stretched his legs out before sitting up lazily upon the cot he had laid down upon causing the blankets and coat to pile up on his lap. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his left hand he looked around to see that a kettle was heating in a small fire and that Mustang seemed to have acquired some food, where he hadn’t the slightest clue but could really care less. 

His stomach announced its demand for food with a blush inducing loud growl to which he rubbed the back of his neck a bit embarrassed. A chuckle was the response as the man took the kettle from the fire and poured the water into two glasses he had also seemingly conjured from nowhere. The aroma of coffee was the final straw that motivated him to get up from his perch and wrapping the coat around himself to try and keep some of the warmth he had acquired he made his way over to the man and for the next few moments was able to forget about everything that was discussed before he had slept. 

Breakfast was made up of groggy, runny oatmeal and two cups of mediocre coffee but he couldn’t complain much since it was better than nothing and he had eaten worse. He had shed the extra coat he’d borrowed from Mustang after he’d eaten and decided to make his way around the abandoned building alongside the older man to find a window so that he could see whether or not the snow storm had let up at all. He was disappointed to find that it had not which meant they were stuck in their empty temporary home for however long it would take.

Returning to the warm sanctuary only reminded him that there was not anymore firewood to be had and that he had a great deal of information to process. At least he’d thought there wasn’t any more firewood within the building but as he followed the older man through the halls and they made their way into a basement area that had a great deal of empty and abandoned crates he found that his original thought was false. The silence should have felt awkward but it did not for some reason, it felt almost as though it was but a mutual silence between friends and that made him wonder at when he and Mustang had ever progressed to a friendly relationship to begin with.

“So, how long do you think it will take for you to gain the control you were talking about before?”

“Hmm,” the other asked no doubt needing his younger companion to be more specific in his questioning. Ed watched the older man lift the lids from the crates and tear them apart piece by piece into reasonable sizes for the fireplace they had upstairs. He moved to help tearing apart and breaking the lids down to smaller pieces and reworded his question, “When you mentioned that it was hard to be around a lot of people, how long would it take to stand it or whatever it was that you said made it difficult?”

“Ah, well I can handle being around everyone in the mess hall at Briggs but they all keep to themselves and far away from me.”

“Okay, but you’re still around a lot of people right?”

“Yes,” the other replied as he piled what he had broken down on top of Ed’s pile thus getting closer to him. Ed shivered from the musky scent of the other and stepped to the side a bit not wanting to delve into the reasons behind his physical reaction to the man’s closeness. He focused his gaze to the wood as the raven haired man further expanded on his answer, “There is of course a difference between being around those at Briggs and those in Central. I would be required to socialize with those who used to be within my command since they are of course my friends as well as colleagues.” 

“Oh, well yeah,” he muttered understanding the dilemma, sure if the older man turned whatever he was happened to be around a lot of people he had to socialize with he guessed it would require even more control or something. Kneeling to gather some of the broken apart wood from the crates he stood once more and headed for the stairs that would lead to the ground level area of the building, “Is there a way to speed up the process or whatever so you could return to Central sooner?”

“Hmm, yes I can think of a few ways of achieving that,” the other replied with a sultry tone to his voice that hinted at a great deal of things the blond preferred not to allow his mind to wander off to. Ducking his head and muttering a few insults under his breath that caused the other to chuckle at his expense he walked briskly up the stairs and down the hallway but in his irritation forgot which way he should be heading to find the room they had set up. 

Mustang wasn’t far behind him and was carrying his own bundle, one befitting a bundle of firewood that Armstrong was often capable of carrying even though the raven haired man did not have the advantageous size the boisterous and eccentric now Lieutenant Colonel possessed. As he found the room a few wrong guesses later he set the wood beside the fireplace and took residence on his cot sitting with his flesh leg tucked beneath his outstretched automail leg and leaning back on the automail hand. The other man wasn’t the least bit helpful about pointing out where to go along the way and decided it was more entertaining to chuckle at him so he glared at the other as he watched him move about the room.

He could hardly ignore that the fluid way in which Mustang did not waste one movement and the grace and ease in which each movement was made was a bit entrancing. He recalled a similar fluidity to Ling’s movements when the other was fighting but this seemed more natural and relaxed with the older man. His gaze was pulled to the other’s face when the dark haired general cleared his throat forcing him to realize that he had been caught staring. Turning his face away with a scowl as another damnable blush dusted his cheeks he snorted, “What, something caught in your throat?”

“No, simply caught in my sights,” the other replied smoothly making Ed turn his face towards him to properly glare at the teasing tone. When he suddenly found the other was standing at the end of his cot he leaned back further on his hand as his eyes narrowed, “That’s a pretty lame pick up line,” he snapped to which the other rewarded him with an amused smirk. 

That smirk always did piss him off and that had not changed regardless of the passage of time. He forgot he was trying to put distance between them and sat up fully to further extend his litany of insults by saying, “You’d think as notorious as you are rumored to be you would stop using such lame lines you jackass.”

When the other’s reply was to walk around so that he was right next to him Ed climbed out of the cot to stand on his own two feet so fast he should have gotten whiplash from the movement. Mustang simply stepped over it and shortened the distance between them until the younger of the two found himself with his back against the wall. He couldn’t explain why he was suddenly retreating but instincts had him moving without any input from his brain. 

“You did inquire how the process of my gaining control could be achieved at a quicker pace, perhaps I should inform you,” the other said as he reached out a hand to rest it just above his younger companions shoulder. The blond haired young man should have noticed this earlier but he was no longer all that much shorter than the other man, possibly only half an inch or so now that they were standing toe to toe with one another. 

“Oh yeah, and what the hell does the weird way you’re acting have to do with it?”

“Hmm,” the other closed the distance between them a bit more until Ed could all but smell and feel the warmth and presence of the other making his own breath shorten a bit and his body temperature rise with what he knew immediately was arousal. He shouldn’t be feeling this way around his ex-commanding officer but his physical reaction he had more than often found out was not fully within his control. His breath caught in his throat when the others’ hand not currently resting against the wall reached up to stroke his cheek before catching his chin and titling his face upwards to meet the others’ eyes. 

“Learning to control my impulses around you could indefinitely teach me a great deal of control with how alluring you are.”

“Alluring, where the hell did you get that idea about me?’

The thumb of the hand holding his chin began to leisurely stroke along his skin, “It is hardly a stretch of the imagination. When I mentioned before that I could have simply taken what I wanted from you at my leisure I was certain one of your intelligence would figure out that such thoughts were a desire of mine.”

“Always pegged you as a pervert anyway,” he retorted with less ire in his voice than he liked. 

“I am hardly a pervert, I simply find your charm hard to resist,” there was humor and teasing in the other’s voice to go along with the smirk on the others’ face which made Ed scowl.

“Well I find your charm lacking, shove off asshole,” to which he shoved the other in the chest with a growl. But that hardly made the other back away, instead he found his wrists’ seized and held trapped above his head and against the wall. When he tried to pull free and found that the others’ strength exceeded his own he narrowed his eyes dangerously at the other and snapped, “Let go bastard.”

“I am afraid I am disinclined to do so,” the other replied while ducking his head to leave a trail of saliva along his neck making him shudder with a mixed reaction of shock and arousal. He tugged at his hands again only to have the grip tighten further and for the older man to raise his head once more and look him in the eyes. That pull from before when the man was too close spread through him warming his blood and pooling in his groin as those dark eyes met his own holding his gaze effectively in place. 

When Mustang leaned inwards so close Ed could taste the spice and coffee from before in his own breath he froze and found his body relaxing, practically melting as those lips descended upon his own. It started off slow, a simple press of lips that sent small tendrils of fire licking through his veins before a swipe of a tongue caressing his bottom lip prompted them to part, which they did easily without any resistance at all from him. All his thoughts of resistance fell away and his hands were released to fall limply at his side as that hand on his chin moved idly back to stroke along his neck to the back of his hair, which effectively kept him still and in place. Sounds were lodging themselves in the back of his throat as the demanding tongue in his mouth explored every reachable dip within.

He felt heat pull tightly at his gut when the other sucked his tongue into his mouth urging his back to arch from the wall at the torrid of heat that passed through him. Without prompting or thought his hands moved, one clenching in the others shirt while the second circled the man’s shoulders and tangled in the fine dark strands at the back of a pale neck. When he felt a cold hand caress his stomach beneath his shirt, his breath hitched in his throat at the feel even as his body grew feverish as the kiss deepened until he was sure the raven-haired man was going to devour him. 

He felt restless with want and tightened his hold on the other to try and bring him closer to get some friction, something because those light touches and the way his head was held firmly in place so that he couldn’t break free of their heated kiss was driving him insane. How in the hell could this man have such an effect on him after all the time that had passed since they had seen one another? How was he not suspicious or the least bit worried about all the things that had changed about the man? How did he not feel as though he could no longer trust the man because he had dove into human transmutation for self-gain? 

“Don’t think so much Edward,” the other whispered huskily as he finally allowed their lips to part granting the younger time to take in much needed air in short, quick breaths. Ed took the advice as the short amount of distance between their bodies was finally closed granting him the friction he had wanted earlier and pulling a throaty moan from him in the process. His own sound was met with a rumbling sound in the others chest that he felt beneath his hand still clenched in the others shirt. 

The press of their bodies so close together let the younger know fully that the predator currently sucking, biting, licking, and kissing along his neck and collar bone was not any less effected by what was going on than he was. When the clothing he had on to stay warm inside this empty place was slowly shed away on the upper half of his body he only felt even more restless as it allowed the other to further explore, kiss, lick, and nip at the exposed expanse of skin. He tugged at the others’ clothes wanting them gone so that he could run his own fingers along the hard expanse of pale skin. 

When Mustang stepped away at his insistent tugging at his shirt he let out a protesting sound that caused a chuckle to pass through the others’ lips to which he followed up with a chaste kiss but shed away his own coat, shirt, and undershirt. Now that their upper halves were bare Ed could finally litter the others’ chest with kisses, licks, and playful nips that included the dusty nipples before him which pulled encouraging breathless sounds from the raven haired man’s throat. Before he could get much further than the others’ ribcage however he found himself pulled away from the wall and maneuvered towards the cot where the pillow and blankets were left bundled up. 

He felt as though he was in a trance as he watched the other toss the bundle of cloth to the floor and was tugged forward and then to his knees as the older man knelt down. On his knees in front of the other he felt the need to close the distance between them once again driven by pure desire and an inalienable need to devour that sinful mouth and explore every bit of skin he possibly could with both of his hands regardless of the fact the cold metal of his automail could not feel anything beneath the metal fingertips. His enthusiasm was rewarded with a few more of those breathless gasps which made him want to continue his exploration to more sensitive areas to see if he could get more vocal sounds to escape that pale throat but he was stopped by two large, pale hands clasping his own. 

In one swift movement he found himself on his back beneath the other with both of his wrists held beside his head. He had no time to protest as the others’ lips and tongue devoured his own leaving him breathless and empty minded with breathless need. When the other allowed his body to relax on top of his own his hips bucked of their own accord searching for a friction their damn clothes were preventing them from having. A hand teasingly ran along his left arm to trail down his side and back up along his stomach making the muscles jump before they moved up along his chest to his neck which arched of its own accord under the assault on his senses before that hand settled in his hair untangling it and pulling it lose from the hasty ponytail he had pulled it back in earlier when he had woken. 

When those long fingers made their way to his belt he didn’t protest instead chose to use his now freed hands to touch every amount of skin he could reach as the older man released their kiss and pulled away just enough to work the belt of his pants lose and pull away the last of his younger companions clothes. Ed shivered as his erection was exposed to the slightly warm air and made to get rid of the rest of Mustang’s clothes only to have his hands seized again, “You have control issues,” he commented as he allowed the other to pull away and sit up enough to remove the last of his own clothes. 

Leaning back on his hands he felt a shiver race up and down his spine as that heady and scorching dark gaze burned him with the heavy gaze. He almost reached up to cover the scars but the other simply took his flesh hand in his own to place a light kiss which made him blush and scoff at the romantic gesture before he was guided back with a hand along the small of his back. 

It should have felt rushed but years apart and always feeling some sort of attraction and the sexual tension he had realized when he’d seen the other again had existed between them only made this feel as though it was a long time coming. The drawn out moan that worked its way up his throat as their freed erections finally met one another was swallowed by a very drowning and deep kiss. He pulled away breathless and could do little more than grip those broad, pale shoulders when a strong grip grasped his throbbing erection and began to firmly stroke up and down. 

“You’re truly irresistible like this,” the other whispered in his ear before nipping at the earlobe. His legs moved restlessly before Mustang simply used his hands on his thighs to guide them apart and make more room for himself. He bent his legs at the knees to lock around the others hips to pull them even closer together while the other continued to work him over mercilessly. He jerked and let out a surprised cry when he felt a slick appendage caress along his length before traveling further massaging his sack along the way until it reached his nether regions and circled the opening there. 

When he felt that first initial penetration he had to concentrate to make his body relax and accept the intrusion which allowed the preparation process to proceed faster. His back arched off the floor and his body pulled taunt when the now two fingers inside him curled stroking along that bundle of nerves within him. He let out a sharp cry when his senses were overloaded with warm, slick heat engulfed his now leaking erection and felt certain his head was going to explode with how many sensations were scorching through him. He had never dreamed this could feel so damn good with the other man.

 

_**To Be Continued . . .** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left to go and this story will be coming to a close. Hope anyone reading has enjoyed the story.


	6. Stuck with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regardless of the off the wall change in the man Mustang truly was stuck with Edward now, not that he minded in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final piece to this story and will have two separate POV’s within because of this. It will also be a bit longer than the other chapters. I do so hope this has been an enjoyable read and without further ado, enjoy!

### Chapter Six: Stuck with Me

As the tightness of the flexing walls within the younger man’s body caused his already heightened arousal to flare to a dangerously uncontrollable level he had to shove down the desire for a taste for the darker substance he now required. He had continued his ministrations and had to block out the sounds of the sensually roughened voice of the one beneath him. Stroking a soothing thumb along a hip bone not only to sooth his soon to be lover but to further calm himself he thought back to what he’d said.

The darkened gold watching him, the light sheen of sweat due to the increased heart rate and strong arousal coursing through them both coupled with the soft glow of firelight made tan skin look nearly bronze. An oh so delectable, he longed to sink his teeth into that skin and truly taste the very essence of the man. 

Pushing another finger in alongside the two he’d previously been working his lover with, he ducked his head to light trace teeth along the sensitive head of a profusely leaking and wide cock. The scent of the other, the taste, and strength of Ed’s life force, for which he would forever be aware of after this forced him to pull his mouth away as his teeth elongated with a force of hunger he was finding was very difficult to control the higher their want for the other climbed. With the sheer power of will, he managed to move enough that he could swallow the beautiful moan that had begun to spill from kiss swollen lips when he’d hooked his still working fingers against a bundle of nerves in a very demanding kiss. 

He felt the shudder; the heightened and wanton need spike in the air around them when a tongue encountered his elongated and sharp teeth. His hands vacated their other actions to which a protesting sound was swallowed within their kiss so that they could busy themselves with another task. One hand stroked a strong and quivering thigh while the other tangled in golden blond hair to bare a bronzed neck to his sight. In a smooth and instantaneous move he had given in to both desires at the same time choosing to muffle one shock with the other. 

As he sank into the delicious heat below and felt the warmth of blood on his tongue he felt lightheaded and ignited from within. As he drank deeply and held his hips still to give his lover time to adjust to the intrusion he felt a spike of conscience override his sense of euphoria and forced his self control to the forefront for long enough to force his incisors to retreat from the throat he had blindly driven them into. Closing the tiny holes with a healing, apologetic and equally appalled swipe of his tongue, he pulled away enough to meet glazed golden eyes. After he shifted his hips just slightly and stroked a soothing hand through sweat dampened bangs those eyes gained some clarity. 

He was expecting the anger but the jab to his side with an automail knee was unexpected. What was more unexpected was the gruff words, “Warn me next time asshole,” said angrily but not with any trace of hatred or better yet, disgust. He was about to offer a verbal apology when Ed rolled his hips beneath him bringing them back to what they were doing before the older man had lost his control.

A small but grateful smile graced his lips before he stopped whatever else the younger man was about to say with a heady kiss that worked in favor of bringing back some of the flagging arousal that had occurred during the small crisis. Within only a few heated moments, they were well on their way towards where they had been when he’d lost control of his urges.

Keeping that part of his brain tightly leashed, he finally moved his hips to pull back and they began the dance older than many of the countries around them. Edward seemed determined to set a fast and rough pace but Mustang was more determined to take his time and savor the experience for what it was. He would pull out slowly and enter equally slowly stopping altogether, when his more impatient lover tried to set a faster pace. 

The heat that engulfed him on each inward stroke sent his nerves singing fiercely and exquisitely. When that same heat began to flex and squeeze his breath caught on a moan and so the two competed to pull sounds from one another in whatever way they could. Before long, the younger of the two finally drove the raven-haired one of them to set a faster and more grueling pace.

He adjusted his hold on the hips at his lap, pulled so that the blond beneath him no longer had any leverage at all, and slammed home with enough force to cause a hoarse cry from his lover. Shifting to a more comfortable and better angle to allow for deeper penetration caused a hoarse scream and a full body shudder to run through that bronzed body which pulled a hoarse and nearly animalistic groan from the older man. 

From there he set a rough pace slamming in again and again until both of them were clinging white knuckled to whatever they could reach and moans and cries echoed in the room around them. In the blonds’ case his hands, the flesh one digging into the hand at his hip regardless of the odd angle that put his arm in, the metal one locking fingers of the blankets beneath him tearing into them without thought. Pale hands had moved but not very far, one gripped the globe of flesh attached to the left hip he kept hold of as well to hold his lover’s hips in place while the other hand closed around the rock hard erection to stroke and pull in time with his thrusts. 

Neither lasted much longer after that as with a broken and hoarse scream a tanned back arched from the floor and every muscle went taunt with release clamped down tight on the lover surrounding him. With a hoarse cry of his own the older man only had to push inwards twice before his own orgasm enveloped his vision in white. His arms locked as he curled inwards from the intensity of his release. For that, he was grateful as it kept him from crushing the flushed, sweaty, gasping, and utterly gorgeous man beneath him. When he finally resurfaced with most of the synapses functioning in his brain his eyes opened to meet once more glazed golden eyes, darkened to a molten gold in the post orgasm bliss. As he watched those eyes clear, he could clearly see irritation and anger warring with one another within those eyes and felt a bit of trepidation trickle through him.

*****

He winced when the other pulled away and thus out of him with only a slight bit of discomfort to settle himself on his side facing him. He trailed his eyes over the pale skin and every bit of red spots and watched a bit fascinated as those same spots and the few bruises made by his fingers of that knee he’d delivered to his-uh lover now-lover’s side healed within only a matter of seconds. He took in a few calming breaths as his mind raced in a million different directions.

One part of his brain was admonishing him for his stupidity in allowing it to progress that far so very fast. Another part was flipping that part of his brain off and telling it to stuff it. A very different voice in his head told him that while the sex had definitely been more than worth it and something he’d wanted to happen for freaking _years_ regardless of what he’d told himself it was still monumentally stupid. Stupid because he knew everyone that knew both of them would know it had happened and he was still in the military so that could prove to be a very bad thing, and because of what Mustang had stupidly and selfishly turned himself into. 

As though his body had chosen to voice its opinion now that he was thinking about that his neck throbbed with a thankfully dull but still very noticeable pain. His right hand flew up to closed over the wound and the metal was a welcome cold to the heated skin there. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would, it had initially, it had blindsided him with how much the initial pain had hurt, but now it was dulled and numbed like it was already healing or had happened days or weeks ago instead of just a few moments ago.

The silence was thick around them now, not so much awkward as much as tense. He glanced to the older man and could clearly see the obvious signs of worry, trepidation, maybe even a bit of well guarded fear there in his body language and his eyes. Whatever he could hide in his expression his eyes and body gave away and Ed just snorted as though he’d finally gotten an inside joke. The other seemed only to grow even tenser at the sound, which caused Ed to let out a sigh.

He had been angry; damn he’d been livid after the pain had faded to something he could think through. But then he’d seen the look in the other man’s eyes when he’d pulled away, shock, regret, remorse, and he had also seen the way Mustang had seemed to clamp down on something inside, leash it and regain control of whatever it was. He was still a bit pissed off about the biting and the drinking, he’d felt as much as heard the gulp so very close to his ear and instead of making him shudder like he thought it would it only made heat run through him, a heat he recognized for what it was, he wanted that again. 

He closed his eyes against the revelation, the acceptance, and the level of insane he had to be to actually crave something like that. No wonder he’d ended up nothing but bad break ups to show for his relationships he was seriously messed up in the head or something. Lowering his hand from his throat, he finally opened his eyes, turned on his side to face the older man, and reached out because he didn’t think the other would with how whatever he thought Ed would react clearly written on his face.

He smirked at the look of surprise when his hand pressed against the other’s chest, not with a fist but with an open palm against slightly cooler than normal skin. He let the sound of the other letting out a breath sooth his own nerves before he finally met those obsidian eyes and broke the silence.

“Don’t ever, ever, do that again without any sort of warning you jackass,” the man’s shock and then realization of what he had just said was a bit humorous and gratifying. When an honest yet small smile graced the other man’s face Ed couldn’t help but to think how much younger his ex-commanding officer looked with such a smile. It made his eyes brighten a touch towards blue and the lines of all the hell he’d endured while in the military momentarily recede. 

Ed’s smirk turned into a small genuine smile at the sight of it, which earned him a soft hand stroking his cheek and a new emotion to surface to forefront of everything else circling through him. It was softer, just as insistent as any of the others, but stronger at the same time and best saved for examination later. 

At the moment, they needed to come to the same conclusion concerning why Ed would be willing to stay at Mustang’s side. Ed wanted to know everything he possible could about Mustang’s new transformation, needed to know, but for right now he would just make that known. He also wanted to know how having sex was helpful and why the hell he felt compelled to help in any way that he could. That last part he would have to deal with on his own, in his own mind and probably went with the not new but definitely persistent feeling rising and growing stronger within him.

“You-“

Ed grinned at how the older man cut himself off and seemed incapable of forming sentences as he stuck to trying to address him and falling flat of uttering more than ‘You’, ‘I’, or versions of his name from the shortened ‘Ed’ to ‘Edward’ to ‘Fullmetal’. Ed let him sit and squirm for a while before he finally cut him off.

“You’re going to have to go into more detail about everything now. I want to know what the alchemy was you used, who the now dead old man was, what you’ve learned, what you’ve gained. Everything and I do mean everything. Full disclosure on this or I walk away.”

The other man seemed to relax with every word he said and now nodded to him with a serious expression, “Very well. It will take some time.“

“Guess I’ll just have to stick around and listen to all of it then. You are coming back to Central though, even if I have to drag you there myself.”

The smile he received for his words preceded the soft press of lips against his own as the older man closed the distance between them. When he pulled back Ed blinked at him and then smiled to say, “How much longer are we gonna be here?”

A hand stroked down his arm, “Until the storm is gone, it may be a while.” Following his words the older man moved his hand to curl around Edward’s hip pulling them flush against one another and causing the lingering buzz of sensation from them having sex to curl through them both at a slow pace.

Ed pulled back with some effort to lock eyes with the older man, “Don’t forget to warn me before you take a chunk outta my neck,” he said and held back the moan that watching those dark eyes dilate tried to pull out of his throat. He let out a short lived squawk of indignation when he suddenly found himself flipped so that he was sitting on the older man. 

“Perhaps you should simply expect such a reaction,” Roy purred at him with a sultry curl of his lips. Ed smirked down at the man below him and rolled his hips so that he was grinding down on the other man’s pelvis which of course caused the slowing arousal wrapping around them jump start further. Hands grabbed his thighs, both, one hand placed higher to just above the port on his left leg and held in place as Roy leaned up to lock their lips together once more. The hand on his left thigh moved upwards the trail up his side, along his chest pausing to tweak and pull at his still oversensitive nipples which allowed a second moan to push through him, he let it out and arched to press closer to that hand on his chest.

When wet heat closed around one nipple while the other was pulled and teased with fingertips his neck arched back and his hands rose to close on broad shoulders. The shift from the changed position press the erection below him to tease at the globes of his ass while his own erection was pressed between their stomachs as the older man moved so that he was sitting up. The hand that was previously teasing his chest moved so that it was holding him close around the waist. 

A breath of air against the shell of his ear made him shiver and the tongue that traced the outer shell made him turn his head away a bit but a reproachful nip of teeth held him still. Roy let out a soft sigh against his skin and said in a smoky voice, “This is your warning of what I plan to do to you Edward.”

The way his name rolled on the others tongue only heated his skin even more. Regardless of how cold it was outside or how that same chill still lingered in the air around them he felt warm and was steadily feeling warmer. As a tongue lapped at his neck and lips littered his throat with kisses he felt hands close around his hips to pull him more to his knees. He didn’t resist the pull even as one of those hands moved underneath him he pushed downwards when he felt the head of a cock pressing against him and before either of them could do anything else he slammed his hips down. His back and neck arched and the arm around his waist tightened to hold him still and close. 

The burn was second to the fullness he felt and shifting his hips just slightly made them both shudder. He was about to protest the tight hold keeping him mostly still when a tongue was shoved down his throat making the words stick in his throat. He was about to pull away but another hand moved so that his head was held in place in a cradle at the back of his head. 

Roy shifted his own hips from beneath him and broke their heated kiss to listen to the moan his movement pulled from the younger man. Ed growled impatiently at how the hand around his waist kept him still and ducked his head to nip at the pale throat in front of him in retaliation which caused that arm around his waist to move to around his back to press their chests close. Teeth grazing that spot on his own throat made him shudder violently and shift his hips in a short movement that had them both groaning. He increased the movement to a longer movement and kept it slow at first but froze when a deeper bite was delivered to his throat.

Ed groaned and his left hand tangled in dark hair while his metal hand stayed on a pale shoulder and with effort managed only to hold on and not grip harshly. Mustang was determined to set the pace and that caused them both to speed things up, his hips would jerk upwards as Edward moved his downwards and they were both gasping and groaning from the intense pace.

Ed let out a cry when teeth closed on that same wound from earlier and felt the same euphoria from before pulse throughout his entire body. It was white hot and soothing all at the same time and the initial agony was toned down a great deal this time. The continuous movement of the hips, the fullness he felt there and the pulse of the engorged cock pressing deep inside him with every movement was felt more intensely than ever. 

He had no idea what sounds were escaping his throat but he was still moving under the older man’s control and the sensation at his throat eased off until he only felt heat moving through him. The first time those teeth had sunk into him he’d been shocked but expecting it only seemed to increase the sensation scorching its way through him. He moved with more urgency as a tongue lapped at the wound and that same tongue moved to explore his mouth, he could taste his own blood but it didn’t make him feel as disgusted as he originally thought it might have.

He moaned into the mouth attached to his own and managed to regain some of the movement of his own body again as time moved forward. He slammed his hips down to meet the movements of his lover and could feel all the stimulants moving him closer to orgasm even faster than the first round had, this round was going to be even more intense if the intense burn of heat building through him was any indication. 

He moved at the pace they’d set and before long both of them were breathless and tensing with the climb towards the peak of orgasm. When they finally reached that high they were pushing for and crashed Ed’s limbs nearly buckled but Roy’s hands caught him and maneuvered them to lay comfortably on the blankets beneath them.

Ed let himself drift off in a light sleep induced by the simmering after effects of orgasm as he idly traced random symbols into the skin of Roy’s chest. He leaned into the hand stroking through his semi-damp hair and relaxed, content for a while. 

“This is more than I had ever expected,” Roy intoned quietly to the relaxed atmosphere wrapped around them. Ed turned his head from where he had rested it against a pale shoulder so that he could meet the dark eyes of the older man. 

“Yeah, well surprise then,” he said with a cheeky grin. The older man chuckled and the arm around his lower back tightened to pull him closer against the pale expanse beside him. He continued stroking his long fingers through Ed’s hair which helped to soothe any of the unease that rose up within him as his mind slowly came back to life. Whatever happened from here on out they would deal with together. 

“Roy?”

“Yes Edward?”

“You know you’re stuck with me now don’t cha?”

“Hmm,” Roy hummed before turned to nuzzle the top of Ed’s head with his nose. Ed squirmed for a moment then settled as a kiss was placed on his forehead. Both of the strong and pale arms wrapped around him and Roy whispered in Edward’s ear, “I had hoped so.”

Ed grinned and burrowed his head into Roy’s neck at the words. His last thought before he finally succumbed to the need for sleep was that as unexpected and seemingly born from a horror story as this turned out to be he really was glad he’d found his ex-commanding officer again.

 

_**The End** _


End file.
